Aku Benar-Benar Telah Jatuh Cinta
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Deidara sangat membeci Tobi. Sangat, sangat, sangatttt benci. Tapi apa jadinya jika ada seorang perempuan yang sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Tobi menjadi anggota baru Akatsuki, dan Deidara harus menjaga dan bertanggung jawab padanya?


Yo semua! Kembali lagi dengan author mainstream ini. Fanfic ini adalah sekuel dari fanfic "Deidara Jatuh Cinta". Awalnya author gak ada niat buat bikin tapi karena ada yang minta plus ada ide, jadi author bikin deh ^^. Oke selamat membaca~~~

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: K+/ T**

 **Warning: Terdapat kejelekan fanfic!**

 **Genre: Humor receh dan Romance mainstream. (Sebenarnya Author bingung mau masang genre Humor atau kagak, soalnya humornya garing banget.**

 **Fanfic By: Kucing Warnani**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Anggota Baru.

"Cih, tu Tobi seenaknya aja dia bilang gue cinta ama Hidan. Awas ajah sekali lagi dia bilang gitu gue kubur dia, hm." Gerutu Deidara sambil menuju markas dan menendang batu, alhasil dia pingsan karena batu yang ditendangnya mantul dari tiang listrik.

* * *

.

.

.

' _Loh kenapa gue disini, hm? Ini kan kamarnya Tobi.'_ Batin Deidara yang habis terbangun di kasur milik Tobi. Setelah sekian lama celingak-celinguk ternyata itu memang kamar Tobi.

 **Krieettt..**

" _Senpai_ sudah bangun?" pintu terbuka dan munculah sesosok mahkluk bertopeng lolipop bewarna orange sambil membawa bubur dan air mineral.

"Tobi?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya _senpai_? Oh ya ini Tobi buatin bubur, dimakan ya _senpai_! Sini ya, Tobi suapin." Ujar Tobi sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Deidara.

"Gak usah, _thanks_. Gue bisa makan sendiri kok." Tolak Deidara mentah-mentah dan langsung menyambar mangkuk dan sendok berisi bubur tersebut.

"BWAAHH! Ini bubur apaan kok amis gini?" ujar Deidara sambil menyemburkan bubur tadi.

"Masa sih _senpai_? Oh iya! Maaf _senpai_ buburnya ketuker ama makanan kucingnya Konan- _senpai._ "

"TOBIIII! LU MAU NGERACUNIN GUE YA? LU KIRA GUE INI KUCING APA?" amuk Deidara.

"Maaf _senpai_. Tobikan kagak sengaja."

"Hey Deidara! Sudahlah! Tobikan kagak sengaja." Bela Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Tobi.

"Cih.. Yaudah deh! Tobi kali ini lo gue maafin." Ujar Deidara yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lalalalala~~ Tobi anak baik sekali~~ Suka membantu orang~." Tobi menyanyi sambil joget-joget random dan melihat Deidara sedang sibuk dengan tanah liatnya.

" _Senpai_ sedang apa?" tanya Tobi.

"Gue lagi ngulek otak lo... Ya jelaslah gue lagi nganu-nganu tanah liat gue, masih aja lo tanyain." Jawab Deidara agak galak.

"Ih.. _Senpai_ galak banget sih. Tobi boleh ikutan nyobain gak?"

"Serah lu aja deh Tob, hm."

"YEYYYY! Makacih _cenpai_. Aku sayang _senpai_. Muah.." Tobi langsung mencium pipi Deidara. (Buset dah tu anak bisa nyium gimana? Horang dia pake topeng.)

"TOBBIII!" amuk Deidara.

"Ma-maaf Dei- _senpai_. Soalnya Tobi reflek."

"REFLEK PANTATMU! SUDAH POKOKNYA GUE MAU CUCI MUKA DULU, HM!" teriak Deidara dan langsung menuju kamar mandi karena ia tidak mau tertular virus Autistititsme milik Tobi.

.

.

.

"BHAJIRUT APAAN NEH! KENAPA GUE BISA JENGGOTAN GINI?!" tereak Deidara ketika melihat mukanya tumbuh jenggot sepanjang dua meter.

"Ah- maaf _senpai_. Soalnya tadi Tobi masukin krim Wakwaw Dodok didalam wadah krim muka _senpai._ "

"TOBIII!" perempatan urat kemarahan Deidara muncul dan dia langsung berlari ke arah Tobi untuk bersiap-siap menghajarnya.

"Huaaa... Maafkan Tobi _senpai_!" teriak Tobi kecil sambil berlari dari kejaran Deidara.

 **Kreekk..**

Tanpa sengaja Tobi menginjak hasil tanah liat milik Deidara yang telah dibuat selam 5 hari dan 3 malam.

"GYAAAA! KARYA SENIKU YANG TELAH KUBUAT DARI KERINGAT DAN JERIH PAYAH YANG TELAH KUBUAT." Teriak Deidara gaje.

"Ma-maaf _senpai._ "

"TOBBBII!" amuk Deidara.

"Kami sudah pulang, loh Tobi kenapa? Dimarahin Deidara lagi?" tanya Konan melihat Tobi tersedu dan Tobi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sudahlah Deidara, maafkanlah sa-. Loh?"

"Hoi, hoi, ada apa?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba nongol dari kamarnya.

"BUAAKAKAKAK." Semua orang tertawa kecuali Tobi dan Deidara.

"Itu mukamu kenapa Deidara? Kayak kakek – kakek orang arab." Ujar Kakuzu sambil tertawa –tawa.

"Koplak banget mukamu Dei."

"Grrr... **DIAAMMM!** "

Henniinggg...

Deidara langsung kembali menuju kamarnya dan mencari-cari gunting untuk memotong jenggot dadakan miliknya.

"Dasar Tobi mentang-mentang dia _junior_ langsung dibela-bela gitu! Padahal gue yang paling muda disini. Berharap banget gua kalo dia menghilang dari bumi ini, hm."

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu Konan dan yang lainnya...

"Itu Deidara kenapa sih? Dia ngamuk-ngamuk terus."

"Sudah mungkin dia lagi seteres." Jawab Hidan.

"Yang bener itu stress, belajar dong bahasa Indonesia!"

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Permisi.." suara seorang gadis yang berada di luar markas.

"Iya sebentar! Hey Zetsu! Cepat bukain tuh pintu." Perintah Pein.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kan situ yang badannya paling dekat dengan pintu." Jawab Akatsuki serempak.

"Cih, sialan."

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Iya sabar! Siapa sih? Kalo koran kami sudah langganan."

"Saya buka tukang koran keliling." Jawab gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Kalo begitu siapa? Asuransi?"

"Bukan!" jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Ya sudah, deh. Tunggulah disitu pintunya akan segera kubukakan."

 **Krieett...**

Pintu terbuka dan..

"KYAAAAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan milik gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Akatsuki termasuk Deidara yang habis cukuran langsung menuju pintu masuk.

"Loh mana tamunya?"

"Itu dia langsung sembunyi dibalik pohon ketika aku membuka pintunya." Ujar Zetsu sambil menunjuk pohon yang dimaksud.

"Ada apa gadis manis? Keluarlah!" Konan meminta gadis itu memunculkan dirinya dengan suara yang lemah lembut.

 **Cringgg...**

Munculah seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata hitam dan menggunakan bando bewarna orange. Berpipi tembam dan berwajah manis.

' _Ini sih kelewat manis..'_ batin Konan.

"Hii.." gadis itu kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Loh kenapa sembunyi lagi? Keluarlah kami gak akan macam-macam kok."

"Aku takut.."

"Takut kenapa? Ayo sini sama kakak." Ujar Konan kayak penculik.

"Aku takut dengan makhluk hasil persilangan zebra dan venus fly trap itu." Mendengar Itu Zetsu langsung menangis gaje dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, dia sudah pergi kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, ayo masuk dulu."

.

.

.

* * *

Scene: Didalam markas

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Pein.

"Namaku Ai Tomimi." Jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah Tomi - _chan_. Kamu kesini mau apa?"

"Aku mau _join_ dengan Akatsuki."

"HAH, APA?! _JOIN_?" teriak Akatsuki serempak minus Zetsu dan Tobi.

"Iya." Jawab Tomo dengan senyuman polos.

"Yeyey ada anggota baru."

" _Hey Pein gak salah tuh?"_ bisik Itachi.

" _Sepertinya kita harus mengetesnya dulu._ " Bisik Pein yang disertai anggukan dari yang lain, sedangkan gadis itu hanya bingung ada apa dengan cinta, eh maksud saya dengan mereka.

"Ok, pertanyaan! Kenapa Tomo-chan ingin masuk Akatsuki." Tanya Itachi.

"Tadi Tomo habis baca fanfic '17 Reason's: Why You Should Join Akatsuki'. Jadi Tomo tertarik terus pengen ikutan gabung deh."

"Ehem.. Oke baiklah tapi kamu harus kami tes dulu. Kira-kira kamu memiliki kemampuan apa?" tanya Pein.

"Ah aku bisa ini." Ujar Tomo yang langsung mengambil biola entah dari mana dan langsung memainkannya.

 **NGIKKK... NGOKK NGOKK... PRETTT..**

"Sudah cukup hentikan! STOP!" teriak Akatsuki sambil menutup kedua telingannya.

"Hey, Pein sepertinya gadis ini tidak bisa apa-apa." Bisik Kisame.

"Iya, sepertinya kita kudu menolaknya."

"Maaf ya, emm.. Tomo-chan tapi sepertinya kami tidak bisa menerimamu." Ujar Pein.

"Begitu ya." Jawab Tomo murung.

"Pst.. Pst.. Hey Pein!" panggil Sasori.

"Ada apa Sas?"

"Kenapa kita tidak menerima dia saja?"

"Loh memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalo dia masuk Akatsuki, dia akan menjadi junior kita. Lalu, kita bisa menyuruh – nyuruh dia, dan bisa kita buli."

"Wah iya, benar juga kau memang pintar Sasori." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Oke.. Setelah kami rundingkan, kamu saya terima sebagai anggota Akatsuki." Ujar Pein.

"EHH? Benarkah?" tanya Tomo setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya."

"Asik – asik! Tomo jadi anggota Akatsuki!" seru Tomo sambil nari-nari gaje kayak Tobi.

" _Nih anak kayaknya bener-bener mirip deh kayak Tobi."_ Batin Akatsuki sambil sweatdrop.

" _Cih, satu Tobi aja udah bikin pusing, gimana kalo ada dua Tobi._ " Batin Deidara sambil membayangkan jika ada dua Tobi, alhasil ia menggigil.

"Oleh karena itu, Deidara, Tomo-chan ada dalam tanggung jawabmu."

"EEHHH?! Kenapa harus aku, hm?!" protes Deidara.

"Ya habis cuma elo yang bisa." Balas Pein.

"Mohon kerja samanya ya, Deidara-senpai!" ucap Tomo.

"NOOOOOO.."

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai semua. Akhirnya fanfic yang telah kubuat dari lelah milikku telah selesai. Maaf ya pendek soalnya inspirasinya sudah habis.

Btw jangan lupa dukung terus ane ya, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ^^! Supaya fic ini bisa terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

See You Next Chapter


End file.
